The Moment
by Jeseey
Summary: Jeno kan tidak bisa marah pada Renjun. NCT Dream. Noren.


The Moment

Lee Jeno & Huang Renjun

.

* * *

"Mau?"

Jeno menoleh, mendapati Renjun menawari sekotak minuman kemasan dingin padanya dari sebelah kiri tempat ia duduk.

"Gak ah." Jawab Jeno singkat. Ia memilih untuk menyandarkan bahu ke tembok teras gedung fakultasnya.

"Hm masih marah ya?" Tanya Renjun dengan wajah memelas. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih merapat pada pacarnya yang sedang merajuk itu. "Jen, jangan marah dong. Kamu jelek kalau lagi marah. Kayak sapi."

"Loh, kamu sadar kalau aku marah tapi malah dikatain mirip sapi?" Jeno menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Takjub pada sikap Renjun yang selalu unik di matanya.

Sedang marah kok malah diledek mirip sapi.

"Kan aku bilang gitu biar kamu senyum..."

"Gak lucu tau."

"Ih kamu mah." Ucap Renjun sambil manyun.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu memilin ujung t-shirtnya pelan. Ia merasa bersalah pada Jeno karena datang terlambat ke festival seni fakultas kekasihnya itu.

Bukannya Renjun berniat untuk ngaret, tapi tadi Chenle rewel sekali ingin makan masakannya. Apalagi adiknya yang sedang sakit itu pemilih soal makanan, jadi Renjun kerepotan menyajikan apapun keinginan Chenle dulu sebelum akhirnya pergi ke tempat Jeno.

"Aku selesai tampil, kamu malah baru datang." Sindir Jeno tiba-tiba. Membuat muka Renjun semakin keruh.

"Ya maaf.."

"Aku nunggu kamu datang. Aku bahkan cari kamu di antara kerumunan penonton. Tapi kamu enggak ada." Kata Jeno lagi semakin menusuk hati Renjun.

Jeno melirik pacarnya ketika Renjun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Ia itu kesal. Kecewa. Sedih. Ah pokoknya semua perasaan yang berhubungan dengan kata marah sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

Seperti yang sudah Renjun tahu, Jeno itu menjadi bagian dari penampil acara festival fakultas. Ia bermain gitar, mengiringi temannya yang lain bernyanyi.

Jauh sebelum acara dimulai, berminggu-minggu sebelum festival dilaksanakan, Jeno sudah mewanti-wanti Renjun agar datang dan menyaksikan penampilannya. Ia ingin pamer. Memperlihatkan kepiawaiannya memainkan alat musik pada kekasihnya.

Begitu.

Tapi memang rencana hanya rencana. Jeno harus menelan kekecewaan saat Renjun belum datang saat ia naik ke panggung. Rasanya percuma saja ia berlatih setiap hari ketika orang yang paling ia inginkan untuk datang malah tidak muncul.

"Maaf ya, Jeno. Aku selalu bikin kamu kecewa." Renjun berkata lirih.

Sebenarnya Jeno belum puas untuk melancarkan aksi nyindir dan ngambeknya. Tapi melihat Renjun yang menunduk dan tangan mungil itu saling bertaut gelisah, membuat Jeno tersentuh.

Jeno gitu. Mana tega ia melihat Renjun bersedih.

Renjun itu sudah paten menetap di hatinya. Menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya.

Renjun itu... segalanya bagi Jeno.

Kalau Renjun sedih, Jeno akan merasa terluka.

"Hei." Jeno mengusap kepala Renjun perlahan. "Maafin aku. Aku keterlaluan ya?"

"Enggak." Gumam Renjun pelan. Dia menggeleng sambil meremas kotak minumannya. "Aku tahu pasti Jeno kecewa. Aku enggak keberatan kalau Jeno marah."

"Aku gak marah kok."

"Tadi marah." Renjun berkata lalu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jeno.

"Sekarang udah enggak, sayang." Ucap Jeno seraya tersenyum manis. "Maafin aku ya? Kamu pasti capek jagain adik kamu di rumah. Harusnya aku yang ngerti. Aku tadi egois banget."

"Iya, kamu nyebelin kayak sapi."

"Iya... iya... Aku emang kayak sapi."

Renjun ikut tersenyum mendengar nada bicara Jeno yang melunak. "Tadi sukses kan performnya?"

"Sukses kok. Ah, tadi Mark hyung bikin rekaman penampilan aku. Kamu bisa lihat nanti videonya."

"Pasti kamu keren banget. Banyak orang yang panggil nama kamu."

"Iya dong." Jeno membusungkan dadanya bangga. "Yang tepuk tangan buat penampilanku ada seribu orang."

"Ohhh gitu." Ucap Renjun sambil memutar bola matanya. Mulai deh, pacarnya ini memang suka memuji diri sendiri. Memang sih.. Jeno itu tampan seperti pangeran yang dikisahkan dalam dongeng. Punya segudang bakat pula. Tapi mendengar ia sombong begitu kadang membuat Renjun geregetan.

Geregetan ingin menjitak kepala Jeno.

"Jen.."

"Apa?"

"Sekali lagi, maafin aku ya?" Renjun memegang jemari tangan Jeno erat. Ia menatap kekasihnya itu bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku janji enggak bakal terlambat lagi kalau kamu tampil di festival."

"Iya iya, udah ah jangan dipikirin." Jeno tersenyum sekali lagi lalu menyentil hidung Renjun gemas. "Mending kita ke supermarket beli buah buat Chenle!"

Dengan semangat Jeno berdiri, menggandeng lengan Renjun lalu membawa pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan festival.

"Ayo kita beli semangka! Melon! Jeruk! Apel! Durian untuk Chenle!"

"Orang sakit kok diberi durian?"

"Loh memang enggak boleh?" Jeno tertawa jenaka sehingga Renjun mau tidak mau tertawa juga.

Sebenarnya durasi acara masih lama berlangsung, tapi Jeno memilih untuk pergi bersama kekasihnya.

Karena menurut Jeno, satu detik berdua saja bersama Renjun adalah momen terbaik dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Hai chiguz.. long time no see ya h3h3. Aku rindu nulis di sini jadi aku nulis segini aja ya. Babaiii.

Sori kalo ada typo


End file.
